


Ezio's Family

by Gwiazdka_Angel



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, I want to tag it more, but I don't want to spoil it okay, but more fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 08:40:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20721353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwiazdka_Angel/pseuds/Gwiazdka_Angel
Summary: What if you were in Villa Auditore during the Borgia attack?





	Ezio's Family

You arrived to Villa Auditore early enough to get impatient, waiting for Ezio to come back. It was high time to announce your relationship, now that all this war had ended and you two could finally have a well-earned rest. There was also one more thing you needed to tell your man and you couldn't wait to see his reaction, but that would have to wait. Your duties didn't let you go with him to Vatican and you didn't have a chance to talk earlier, so you decided to tell him when everything was over.

That day had come, you were helping to organize a surprise birthday party for Claudia, when you heard the voice you knew so well. You couldn't properly understand the words because of the distance, but judging by the tone, he was flirting with some girl. You hoped poor lass hadn't thought she was special to him or something, because unlike her, you knew that flirting with women was as natural to Ezio as breathing. And you didn't mind, you were used to it and actually it was pretty funny to watch him try to charm resisting girls. Many times you laughed hard at his failures, fully knowing you were his biggest one. He tried his tricks on you many times and none of them worked. You were immune. Yet you fell for him hard, but it had happened when he expected it the least: when he was defeated, wounded, vulnerable. You were sure that the exact moment it happened was when you saw him crying because of pain and you knew very well that he was tough and he wasn't crying easily. You hugged him then, let him cry and scream, you did your best to ease his pain. When he fell asleep exhausted, you stayed by his side, taking care of him and watching as he slept. Then you realized you love that man and you didn't fell for him because of his charm and flirting.

Soon after that you confessed your feelings, of course totally unexpectedly. You were fighting about his usual recklessness and carelessness. The rest was very typical, he asked why are you making this much fuss about it, you yelled infamous "because I love you" and Ezio was struck speechless. He never expected you to actually fall into him. After that you started dating, secretly, to protect each other. When the Templars were finally gone, you could live in a relative peace.

Unfortunately you didn't have the chance to talk to Ezio, because of other people who flooded you with questions about the party. Both of you were too busy to talk even for a moment. You didn't even manage to join the others in the study and listen Ezio's story. But it didn't matter, you could always ask him later. Time was all you had. Besides, organizing the party was more important to you, Claudia deserved it. That's how you ended up preparing a bath in the late evening, to relax and rest. Just when you began undressing, you've heard footsteps and the door opened. You froze behind the screen, holding your dress before it fell to the ground. Listening, you waited. You had heard the gear being taken off, then the clothing and finally a splash of water. Looked like you were going to have a company in your bath. Not that you minded. You quickly and silently finished shedding your clothes and peeked out of the screen to make double sure that you weren't mistaken about the person who took your bathtub. You weren't.

“That was my bath” you spoke, leaving your hiding spot. Ezio immediately opened his eyes and looked at you. That love and admiration on his face were your favorite sight ever.

“Forgive me, bellissima (beautiful)” he answered, looking at your naked body with utter delight.

“Mind if I join?” you asked seductively, swaying your hips while approaching the bathtub.

“Never” the man watched you entering the tub. Technically there wasn't enough space for two, but you didn't care. Besides Ezio quickly pulled you as close as possible and you took the opportunity to clash your lips together. Passionate and hungry kisses were the best proof of how much you missed each other.

You two finished your bath without a word, only kissing and washing each other. When you were ready, Ezio carried you to bed where he intended to do anything but sleeping. Well, maybe later, now was the time for the best night of your life.

“Ezio?” you asked some time after, when you managed to steady your breaths.

“Si, amore (Yes, love)?”

“Remember how we talked about kinks and some other stuff and you suggested it could be funny if I called you 'daddy'?” you asked hesitantly.

“Have you changed your mind?” he joked, not really sure where were you going with that.

“No, of course not. But I need to tell you that soon you will be called that. Just not by me” you looked at your lover, unsure if he understood what did you mean.

“What do you mean? Are you...”

“I am.”

Ezio stared at you for a moment, completely speechless.

“Are you serious? It is not a joke? I'm going to be... a father?” he stared at you with disbelief, trying to make sure it was true.

“Si, amore mio (Yes, my love). We are going to have a baby in a few months” you took his hand and placed it on your belly. It was too early to feel anything, but the simple gesture was supposed to be meaningful. He kissed you so hard he took your breath away.

“It is the best news I could hear” he said, finally pulling away. Even in the darkness you could see how his eyes were shining with happiness.

“I'm glad you are happy” you said relieved. Deep down you really worried that he might be angry or disappointed, or that he might even leave you.

“My war has ended, the woman of my life will give me a child and we are safe and sound. How am I not supposed to be happy?” Ezio laughed, kissing you again. “But you can make me even happier.”

“How?”

“Marry me.”

“Ezio Auditore da Firenze, you can be so romantic when flirting and you propose like that?” you stared at him with disbelief.

“W-well... you never liked flirting and casually romantic things, so I thought-” he started to explain with so much panic in his voice, that you had to silence him with a kiss.

“I will marry you. I was just messing with you” was your answer, before you giggled.

“Ti amo (I love you)” he whispered.

“Ti amo anch'io (I love you too). And I do not need romantic gestures to know it.”

The rest of the night you spent busy with each other, you barely even noticed it was dawn. Or that you fell asleep, exhausted after a whole night of lovemaking. You noticed that when a loud boom woke you up.

“What was that?” you sat up, looking around.

“Mercenaries. They are testing their cannons” Ezio answered sleepily. You sighed and lied down on his chest again.

And then a cannonball hit the room, destroying it.

The assassin senses reacted before the consciousness. Ezio rolled you two over, covering you with his body. He then looked angrily at the destruction and jumped out of the bed, trying to grab some clothes. You followed him, getting to yours. A simple dress was all you could grab, before another shot shook the villa. You quickly slipped into the dress, glad that it was possible to wear it on the bare skin.

You and Ezio exchanged a quick glance and a nod before he jumped out of the ruined window, leaving you on your own. He knew you were able to take care of yourself and you didn't need his assistance. You fled the bedroom grabbing only Ezio's pouch that happened to lie nearby. You could do without weapon for a while, but it would be easier with money. Besides, disarming the opponents in the middle of a fight was easier than robbing them.

You had found Claudia and Maria, then you helped them get rid of some Borgia's soldiers which left you equipped with a sword, but you knew you need to run. You were outnumbered, there was no way you could win. When you received the signal to retrieve, you didn't even try to play the hero. You had to protect your unborn child. You ran away as quickly as possible, heading to the Sanctuary. Maria was waiting there with other civilians. Soon after that you saw Ezio. He looked terrible, but there was no time to think about it. Safety first.

He led all the people safely out of the underground tunnels. Then, after you were safe, was the time to talk.

“(Y/n)! Are you hurt?” Ezio rushed to you as fast as he could, when he noticed you.

“No, it's just a scratch. We are fine” you assured him. Your dress was ripped and dirty, you had a few minor wounds and your bare feet were cold, but you could handle it.

“Bene (Good). Take my mother and sister to Firenze. Get me a horse!” he ordered not considering any objections.

“Where do you think you're going?” you asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Roma.”

“Ezio, you are wounded. You are bleeding. You can't go anywhere” you protested, pointing at the pools of crimson on his shirt.

“I have to. And you have to go somewhere safe” he said and you knew he was angry, exhausted and distressed. But it didn't mean he had to be stupid and blind.

“And let you get yourself killed? No way.”

“What would you do anyway?”

“I can at least go with you.”

“No.”

“I am an Assassin too, I can take care of myself. I'm going” you stated firmly.

“I need you to take care of my family. I can not risk losing you. Especially now” Ezio tried to stay calm, but you saw the storm that was raging inside him.

“I feel better than you. I will be fine, I-” you were silenced by a strong kiss. You knew he wanted the best for you.

“You need to stay safe. Do you think I don't wish to take you with me? I could use help, but I will not take this risk” he put his hand on your stomach.

“This is exactly why I have to help you. To protect our family” you covered his hand with yours.

“No. You will go to Firenze and stay safe” he pulled back and mounted the horse. Then he left and all you could do was to yell some curses at him.

“We are not going to Firenze” you decided, looking at two women.

“Bene (Good)” agreed Claudia. “Roma then?”

“Si (Yes)” you nodded. “I'll go first and make sure Ezio will survive this journey” you decided.

“Be careful, dear, in your state you can not be sure of anything” said Maria and you looked at her, surprised.

“You know?” you asked, this time raising both your eyebrows.

“I am a mother. I can notice what others miss. As soon as I saw you, I knew you are with a child” the woman explained, smiling warmly.

“We wanted to tell everyone today. I would do that earlier, but I decided Ezio should know first” you said sheepishly.

“It was a good decision. How did he react?”

“I have never seen him more happy. We thought...” you sighed “...we thought it was a good time. That we could take this break to have a baby and go back to our duties later. We could not expect the Borgia to attack this soon” you looked up at the ruined village.

“Did he finally propose?” Claudia asked. Her mother shot her a warning glare, but you just giggled.

“He did. In absolutely non-romantic way, but I never liked these overly romantic stuff. So I said yes” you said and she hugged you tightly.

“You have no idea how long this idiot intended to do that.”

“I can imagine” you nodded. “Anyway, I'll better be going. We can't let our stupido (idiot) to die on his way to the city” you smiled and asked for a horse. “See you in Roma” you bid them farewell and left.

As you predicted, you had found Ezio on the ground, unconscious because of the blood loss. You kept your distance so he wouldn't notice you following him, therefore it took some time until you reached him. You were lucky enough to find someone who could help you, so you could take care of your beloved. Unfortunately you couldn't nurture him yourself, because as soon as Machiavelli learned that both of you came to Rome, he asked for your help. He let you get some rest and buy new robes for you and Ezio, but soon after that you were engaged in the job.

A few days passed, you basically lived in the hideout on Tiber’s Island, too busy with helping Machiavelli to even ask about Ezio. Rome was in a terrible state and there was a lot of work to do. Unfortunately, one of your missions didn’t end up well. Your target was successfully killed, but some guards spotted you. As you were running away, you jumped from the roof and you felt your ankle dropping under your weight. That didn’t look good. You quickly stood up and a jolt of pain shot your whole leg so you almost fell again. You tried to ignore it and you managed to run, but you were limping and it hurt like hell. All you had to do was to find a crowded place. Luckily there was one nearby and you quickly lost the guards, so you could hobble back to the hideout. Before you reached it, you were exhausted and sweaty and your injuried ankle was swollen and sensitive. You closed the door of the hideout behind you and leaned heavily on the desk.

“(Y/n)? What are you doing here? What happened?” you heard Ezio’s worried voice. What was he doing there and why didn’t you know about it?

“I must have twisted my ankle, nothing serious, but hurts like hell” you admitted, giving him a tired look. When the man tried to pick you up you pushed him away. “Don’t you dare. I bet your wounds are not fully healed yet and I don’t want you to reopen them” you moved to the chair and only then you let Ezio take care of your ankle.

“Did you do the job?” asked Machiavelli, who you somehow didn’t notice at first.

“I did. But that was my last target, at least for a some time. The smell of blood irritates my sensitive stomach” you said, not getting into the details to save your dignity.

“Since when do you have a sensitive stomach?” Niccolò raised an eyebrow in surprise and confusion.

“Since I am pregnant.”

“You are pregnant and you did not say anything? You let me send you on this mission fully knowing you were not in your best form?” he yelled and you stared at him, eyes wide. You always thought of him as a cold, insensitive man who coldly calculated everything. You certainly hadn’t expected to be yelled at.

“That is why I told you to go to Firenze” Ezio added, bandaging your ankle.

“I am pregnant, not disabled” you stated calmly. “And I am Assassin, not a delicate noble girl. I can handle it. You do not have to be overprotective.”

“We are not overprotective.”

“Yes, you are. The moment Machiavelli was told I’m pregnant, he freaked out. You have sent me away. Me, your best friend and long-time partner in fight. Only because I carry your child, you suddenly perceive me as vulnerable and defenseless. But I am not. When the baby grows and the pregnancy is visible, I will step away. But for now, as long as I can still move swiftly and run freely, I want to spend the time I have left the best I can” you looked into your fiancé’s amber eyes with tenderness.

“Bene allora (Alright then). I will find you a fitting job that will be safe and will keep you busy. Actually I might have one already. We are going to restore Assassin Brotherhood. The new recruits will need a teacher. How does that sound?” Ezio looked at you, waiting for an answer.

“That sounds pretty good” you nodded. “An important but relatively safe task. I can do it.”

“We have a deal then” he said and you smiled. It was obvious he was this overprotective because he had already lost half of his family and he didn't want you or your baby to share this fate. But you were glad he understood he had to trust you to take care of yourself. And you knew you couldn't fail him. After all that happened he deserved to be finally happy. And you were going to do everything to make him the happiest man in the whole world.


End file.
